Love Terrorist
by KairoFanfic
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a 15 year old boy, goes to Konoha High School and has a great time at school until a terrorist transfer student came by. Uchiha Sasuke is a rich kid from the Uchiha family who owned the Uchiha Company. Naruto gets furious about him and accidentally confronts him and has to think before he acts. Can Naruto face Sasuke from his evil clutches?


**Hi there everyone I'm KairoFanfic and this is my first time doing a fanfiction YAY~~! ^^ Anyways what I am going to do is I am going to write a Sasunaru fanfiction~~ And I have loved it ever since I was an elementary student lol.**

 **Oh also, after I write chapter 1 I will be posting the Korean version as well ^^ I am actually Korean and not only that I live in Korea.**

 **Well I hope U guys enjoy my Sasunaru fanfiction~ ^ ^**

Chapter 1:

The Transfer Terrorist

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I turned 15 this year. When I was a little kid my parents got killed by someone who I think I know but I just can't remember who it was because of my trauma. But what I do remember is that my parents were killed at my very own house and not only that, I saw the murderer shooting the gun at my parents right before my eyes.

Anyways enough about my catastrophic past.. I go to Konoha High School since I live in Leaf Village. My life is quite going well until.. a terrorist came by….

It all started in August. I was in school, paying no attention to the morning assembly we always have everyday. But this morning assembly was different.

"Alright class, today we have a new student in our class. Come on in."

As Kakashi Sensei welcomed the new student to come in, the student went inside the classroom and then all of a sudden the girls were murmuring to each other saying

"Oh my gosh he is such a hottie~ "

"He is so handsome I could just eat him up~!"

I heard that this transfer student was a rich kid from the Uchiha family, who owned the Uchiha Company. The Uchiha Company was very well known for its electronics department, selling TVs, video games, phones, and ecetera.

Man.. a rich kid coming into our school? How brilliant is that! (*sarcasm) When I first saw this guy I didn't really like him at all. Because he is the son of the Uchiha family and he is super rich.

The transfer student wrote his name on the blackboard; 'Uchiha Sasuke'. he spoke to introduce himself,

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, please to meet you."

Oh right, please to meet you my ass! I don't know why the hell he is in our school and that kinda pisses me off! When Sasuke was done introducing himself Kakashi Sensei said to him to go take a seat where it's empty and that seat was in front of me! Ugh… Can this day can get any worse..? I don't want that guy sitting in front of me!

When morning assembly was over, almost all the girls from the other classes came to see his face outside of the classroom. Just how popular that guy is?! And not only that, he is also smart, good at sports, and has good looks. That guy has everything that I don't have!

While I was being angry at Sasuke for having everything that I don't have, it was already lunch time. Shikamaru and Kiba came to my seat and tackled me to the ground.

"Hey what the hell Shikamaru, Kiba! Knock it off! I'm serious!"

Still tackling me Kiba said,

"What're you being mad about Naruto? We do this like almost everyday!"

"Yeah, is there something wrong? Ever since that transfer student came here, it seemed like you were going to tear him to pieces or something."

"Well.. I'm just frustrated…"

"About what?"

Said Shikamaru and Kiba, cocking one eyebrow.

"I'm just frustrated about that transfer student having everything I don't have!"

"Well just forget about it, Naruto. Why bother?"

Said Kiba.

"Yeah, Naruto. Do you want to know what Sasuke doesn't have?"

Said Shikamaru. I was curious to think what Sasuke does not have.

"What is it?"

"A friend, Naruto. He hasn't spoken to anyone else ever since he came here. So what I thought was that guy is actually a loner."

Come to think about it.. he really hasn't spoken to us nor to others… Then Kiba put his hand on my shoulder and said,

"Shikamaru is right, Naruto. I believe friendship is more important than being popular or having good grades or good at sports or have good looks."

When I heard that from Shikamaru and Kiba, it felt like my troubles were washed away and I felt much better.

"Thanks guys."

"Well come on!"

Said Kiba,

"Let's go eat lunch! ^^"

"Ok! I'm going to eat the special Ichiraku Ramen this time!"

When we were about to go out to eat at the Ichiraku Ramen shop, I bumped into someone who is a bit taller than me. When I said sorry and saw its face, I feel like I was about to throw up… It was Uchiha Sasuke who I bumped into.. but I gotta say something so I said,

"I.. I'm sorry…"

"Watch where you're going, idiot."

"Eh?! Idiot?! Who're you calling me an idiot! You son of...!-"

When I was about to punch him in the face Shikamaru and Kiba stopped me from getting me into trouble.

"Hey Naruto, knock it off already! If you get trouble this time you're going to get expelled!"

"Like I care! I just want to kill him right now!"

When Sasuke saw this scene he snickered a little and said,

"You really are a moron aren't you? The guy with the ponytailed hair is right. If you punch me right now, not only you are going to get expelled, you're going to get in trouble for beating up a Uchiha family's son and you are going to pay for everything about what you did."

Damn it… this guy.. really pisses me off! So I said,

"You think you're better than anyone else and do whatever you want because your name's Uchiha?"

When Sasuke heard what I said he kinda grins and said,

"You know what? You're absolutely right. I am better than anyone else. Especially an idiot like you."

Then he comes near me and whispered softly at my ear.

"Why don't you come to the school rooftop and meet me there after school?"

When I heard that from him I suddenly feel like I was going to get in trouble and get beat up by him. So I decided to prepare myself from getting my butt kicked.

"Yeah, that's a deal!"

He smirked and went back where he was supposed to be going. Oh don't you worry, Uchiha Sasuke. I am going to beat the crap outta you after school!


End file.
